only_sense_onlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Geography
First Town First Town, or "Initial City" is the place all new players spawn in when they first join OSO. As such, it is the location of choice for merchants players and guild buildings. The town is modeled in the image of a medieval European City. Most houses are made of brick and cobblestone. It has two main streets, cutting it at cardinal angles (North<->South & East<->West). At the intersection of them is the Town Square. There is a door leading out of each cardinal point. Somewhere on the north area is a cathedral with a woman statue (serving as a popular meeting point) in front of it. Near the main streets intersection, a bit north and facing west, is the library. The south area is covered by fields. Yun, the only known player farmer, bought several fields for his potion needs, and also built his shop there. West area Lot of collectibles Plains => Forest Forest => Quarry, open area Quarry => middle safe area Safe area => "a broader quarry. The rocks on the left and right were steep" ; with the Sandman and Golem boss. Third Town a mining town Mine Dungeon Located next to Third Town. "The Mine Dungeon wasn't like a common dungeon where the aim was to follow straight route towards the bottom. Each level was wide and complex, and had more than one exit. In the third level's Area A Arachne's emerged and in Area B Orc-type mobs assaulted players in formations. The Area A was a narrow and dim cave, and the Area B was bright and wide enough for a full party to fight comfortably. Each area had their own characteristic. The Mine Dungeon's lowest levels were still unexplored, seeing a large increase in difficulty with each level you descended" One of the Area A exit is through a "huge Tarzan rope" through a cliff. Volcanic Area The Volcanic Area is a high-temperature mountain area filled with steam vents, mineral oil, and a hot spring. Each section has a hidden key which is needed to pass through the gate to the next zone. Has Magma Bears, Dust Moths, and Dust Eaters as mobs Demonfolk Resort Located in the last zone of the Volcanic Area, the Demonfolk Resort is a city populated by goblins, hobgoblins, and ogres. It has two streets where fights are easily provoked, and has a challenge arena. Guarding the portal are a Red Ogre and a Blue Ogre. East area The distance from First Town to the Slime/Goblin area is around 5 minutes (estimation of Myu, vol Silver Muse). The forest is further away. *Big Boar Hyumune Pond (only mentioned in passing, vol1 ch3) Crystal Cave Second Town Second Town is a rural village ; construction and cooking tutorial quests happens there. Horia Cave following a road after Second Town and branching. It's a horror themed, one floor cave. The whole area has a tendancy to cause a Confusion Status on players,especially if they don't have a high MIND stat nor a resistance skill. It contains the following mobs : *Skeletons *Zombies *Spectres (increases the worsening of confusion status). Abandoned Village At the exit of the Horia Cave. "an abandoned village. Modest houses built of stone with decayed wooden roofs, a slight feeling of life coming from the abandoned tools." "rotten houses spreading between the portal (near the cave) and the fountain in a semi-circular shape. The biggest house built with stone that had a slightly original form seemed to be the mayor's house." "Tracing the tapestry map on the wall with my finger, I checked the locations. In the centre there was the fountain and the mayor's house, there was a road that connected houses in the village which were spread radially. Other than that, the Horia Cave route we used to come here and the road between the trees towards the mountain were also detailed." the Mayor's house has a basement that contains a map and a quest starting item. Next to the village is a hill sporting a single Wysperia Treee. Second Town Forest Monsters *Bullet Locust : "A giant locust" *Paralyse Caterpillar : "A giant caterpillar". Seen trying to use crushing attack by falling on players from trees. Too slow to chase after fast players. *Bullet Beetle : "Equipped with hard shell, toppling trees as it rushed and spat out venom". They have more armor/HP than Bullet Locusts. To access the further area of the forest, players need to beat the Forest's boss, Mantis. The Killer Mantis has elongated limbs and torso that mimicked the colour of dead branches of the surrounding trees. It has a high PDEF forest's far side The far side of the forest near Second Town (for lack of official name) is a denser forest area. Monsters : *Thorn Plant *Fluff Cloud (deals cold damage debuff) South area Wetlands Area available south of First Town *Boss : Darkman Cemetery Located south-east, Mobs : *Mandragora. "Mandragora was a very weak type of mob. I could beat it one-sidedly, but for those who don't know how to fight it, it's a very nasty opponent. First, the player who doesn't know it gets close. Once close enough, it waits for them to pick its herbs. Then once its pulled, combat begins, jumping out of the ground it lets out a loud cry that puts 【Curse】, 【Charm】, 【Confusion】 and 【Anger】, mental-type bad statuses on player and has an ability to call in other mobs." Drops : 【Male Mandragora】 (~80% chance), 【Female Mandragora】 (~20% chance) Additionally, it hosts the entrance to a small undead-type dungeon. Fourth Town Also called Maze Town, it is a town which is surrounded by really high level mobs on all sides and no players risk going out. It it called "Maze Town" because the town itself is home to four subspace dungeons (one to be released in a future update) Stone-wall dungeon The main attraction for levelling Cave Dungeon The cave dungeon is comprised of five layers and its entrance is a stone gate in the city. "It was very quiet and a murmur of water could be heard in the distance. It was a cave-type dungeon, but the ceiling and the passages weren't that narrow. Rather, the ceiling was high and the passages were wide. The pale white light on the walls didn't have cold sharpness, it felt soft and dazed." ;Layer 1 The mobs aren't active unless attacked ; treasure chests spawn at random in side alleys ;Layer 2 The mobs aren't active here either, and are Fish-type mobs that "swim" freely in the air. *Contains 【Black Lustrous Sphere】 collection points ;Layer 3 starting now, the mobs are actives. they are also fish types. There are other collection points (presumably some are 【Black Lustrous Sphere】 too) ;Layer 4 The mobs gets significantly stronger. * A fishman, Sahagin. *:Drops : mainly metal weapons & armor parts. * rare stronger fishman, Sabagin. *:Description : " back was darkish blue, its belly shone, emitting a beautiful marine blue glow. additionally, various places on his body were covered in silver armor.". It wields a spear. *:Drops : 【Sahagin-Approved Mackerel Can】 (50% drop chance), or silver equipment Collections points : *Water of Life *various ore (inc. silver ore) points. ;Layer 5 a "break room" , safe area followed by the boss room. The boss is a twin-headed shark. Horror Dungeon ? unknown future dungeon ? North area Forest The forest is home to several fruit-type and herbs harvestables. ;Mobs *Mad Seeds (seeds) *:Acorn shaped mobs. "they are small and thus hard to hit. Their base stats are low, but they have a lot of defense. And their number one characteristic is that they try to home in on players and explode." *Rafflesian (flowers) *:"high physical and magical resistance. Their occasional physical attacks have unexpectedly high damage, but attack is very limited in range." Their main problem is their ability to call in Mad Seeds. ;Notable harvestables *【Cold Crimson Glory Vine】 : (grape) raises resistance to Confusion and Anger *【Mountain Apple】 : raises resistance to Curse and Sleep *【Shiyu Fruit】 : (plum) raises resistance to Poison and Charm *【Tou Fruit】 : (sort of apricot) raises resistance to Paralysis and Stun Mountain area This are is assumed at first to be a hard limited. As it turns out, players may climb it using the climbing Sense. There is a cave near the top of it, which lead to the Highland area behind. The cliff contains several collection points with Iron, Silver, Fine Iron, Black Iron and Blurite Ores. ;Sky *Aero Snakes *:"snakes with dark green wings and red pupils". Aero Snakes are passive and won't attack players by default, unless players reach a certain height while climbing the cliff (about halfway). *:Drops : Aero Snake's Scales *Bunker Bees *:Large bees that patrols in large groups at regular interval. "Bunker Bees have low resistance and defense. Their characteristic is that they specialize in attack and speed." *Queen Bee (boss) *:Drops : 【Sting Bee Queen's Wing】 The bees only comes out during the day. Highlands area "There was a small hill ahead on the highlands and in the deepest part on top of the hill, lying down, there were horses several times Ryui's size. Other than that, there were cattle-type mobs scattered, as well as a herd of goat-type mobs with atrociously twisted horns. Near the rocky mountain that was in the middle of the plain, there were plump and fat chicken-type mobs flying in the sky." Mobs : *Steel Cow **"head covered in plate armour instead of horns". high strength and endurance. Attacks by charging. **Drops : Steel Cow's Hard Leather and Beef Tenderloin *Iron Cow (boss). Only appears while Grand Rock is rampaging. "body of deep red colour" *Mage Goats : **groups of goats using fire magic which tend to cause Sleep and Stun BSes. Weak against physical attacks. **Drops : Mage Goat's Horn and Milk *Warlock Goat (boss). Only appears while Grand Rock is rampaging. *Cockatrice : **big bird. low probability of causing Paralysis and may incur some low level binding with wind elemental. **drops : Cockatrice Feathers and Cockatrice Blood *Cockatrice King (boss). Only appears while Grand Rock is rampaging. Located in the nest atop it. *Lightning Horse (boss). Powerful, fast horse that uses electricity. *Grand Rock *:Looking like a rocky mountain with cockatrice nests on top of it, it's actually a giant turtle. There are several ore collection points on it, and serpentine roads leading toward the top with various rest areas. It is unkillable from the outside. Considered a "super dreadnaught-class mob". *:Atop of it is an entrance to a safe area that connected to the Inside Body Dungeon. Inside Body Dungeon The mobs inside that dungeon looks like what you would find inside actual body, such a white/red cells, 【Fresh Bacteria】, along with parasite organisms, worms, leeches, etc. The dungeon seems to change shape regularly so maps aren't reliable. It tend to also lock the way the players came from, forcing them to look for another way out. The boss room is "Grand Rock's heart chamber", containing a giant parasite named 【Electric Parasitic Insect】 :Drops : 【Parasite Pacemaker】 (strengthening material) Beating the boss activate an Emergency Quest: Heal Grand Rock's heart. (72 hours remaining). "Use this time to use either recovery magic or recovery items to heal the heart. If the deadline expires, the 【Electric Parasitic Insect】's eggs will hatch and start parasitizing it again." The healing amount to provide seems impossible for a single party Category:Root